Late night wake up call
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana tries to get some much needed sleep, if only Rachel would just leave her alone... Faberry Brittana Pezberry


Santana was exhausted. It had been a long year. Moving to New York, Getting an apartment with Brittany, Rachel and Quinn (The short diva has finally calmed down and is now _kinda _cool), completing her freshman year at college and she's been trying to be a good girlfriend to Brittany who by the way was a complete sex addict. Lucky enough Brittany was out with Quinn tonight leaving Santana to get some much needed sleep.

"Santana." Came a voice from behind her.

The Latina silently groaned and clamped her eyes shut. Maybe if the intruder thought she was asleep then they would just leave.

"Pss Santana."

No such luck. The girl better have a good reason for interrupting her beauty sleep!

"_Santanaaaa!_" whined the voice as she neared. Santana groaned a little as the girl began to shake her a little.

"Go away." She muttered, failing miserably in trying to swat away the girl's hand.

"Please Santana." whispered the girl.

Santana tried to ignore the girl but with no success. The voice she was using made it hard to resist, plus the continues shaking was becoming irritating.

"_Santana."_

"What Rachel!" She growled, her voice full of sleep, spinning around to face the girl kneeling beside her bed.

Rachel winced a little at the angry tone in her friend voice."I'm sorry for waking you." She whispered, ducking her head in shame.

The Latina's features softened at the sight. There was no way she could be mad when the diva was doing _that_."'Sup?" She replied, decreasing the amount of anger from her voice.

Rachel brightened a little. She knew Santana couldn't stay mad at her, they _were _best friends after all."I uhh.." The words got stuck in her throat, the Latina would only laugh once she found out what the diva actually had to say... or shout at her."I-"

"Spit it out already." Hissed Santana impatiently.

The diva shrunk back little at the glare she was receiving and decided to just leave her alone."It doesn't matter." She muttered before standing back up and walking slowly back out the room.

Guilt immediately flooded the Latina as she watched the future Broadway star walk away dejectedly. She had no right to be that mean to the younger girl, after all it wasn't often Rachel came to her for no reason. She decided against chasing after the diva and turned back over to her other side.

Sleep soon began to take over, that was until..

"Oh my god Santana!" Squealed Rachel sprinting back into the room.

She growled loudly. This girl was going to be the end of her."What!" She shouted sitting up and glaring at the terrified girl.

"T-there's s-s-s-something under m-my bed!" Whimpered Rachel burying her face in her hands.

Santana burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The future Broadway star was standing in front of her shaking and whimpering because there was 'something' under her bed. If only she had her camera with her. It's just too damn hilarious.

"I-it's not funny." Rachel hissed, casting her a glare.

The Latina wiped her eyes before becoming serious."And what do you want _me _to do about it?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"C-can i s-sleep here?" Asked the diva hopefully.

Santana sighed. If it was the only way to stop the diva disturbing her..."Fine." she lay back down and faced away from the shorter brunette.

Rachel whispered a quiet 'thank you' and climbed in. The Latina could feel the girl shaking from both the cold and of fright. Was she _that _scared over nothing?

Minutes passed and the diva's shaking showed no sign of stopping anytime soon and it was not helping in the Latina's attempts in trying to sleep. Finally she became fed up of the girl in her bed and turned around to spoon her. She wrapped her arms protectively around the shorter girl's waist and nuzzled her neck a little."Go to sleep." She demanded."Nothings gonna get you."

She felt Rachel nod."Thank you again."

Santana waited until the shorter brunette's breaths evened out before letting herself get back to sleep."Whatever." she mumbled, not bothering to de tangle herself from Rachel. She didn't worry about what Quinn and Brittany would think when they found their girlfriends in bed together, she didn't worry about her bad ass image being ruined, as long as she got what she wanted, which was sleep, then she couldn't care less what happens tomorrow.


End file.
